


Dangerous Woman

by redxnmyledger (YouAreMyMuse)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, Dom!Bucky, F/M, Language, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Spankings, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMuse/pseuds/redxnmyledger
Summary: That Bucky Barnes and you flirted was an understatement. But none of you make a movement. But during one mission undercover, an unknown part of you comes to light, Bucky can’t control himself anymore.(I suck at summaries)





	Dangerous Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I HIGHLY recommend listen to this song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WbCfHutDSE) when this mark appears (*). Copyright to Ariana Grande.
> 
> And those who follow me on tumblr, I changed my url: http://rxdonmyledger.tumblr.com

The moment you walked into the compound, Bucky Barnes was training with Steve. And the first moment his eyes landed on your face, he knew you’d be trouble. Your curious eyes wandering over the room as Tony showed you everything. The corner of your lip moving up as you smiled slightly.

He had stopped punching Steve to place his eyes on you. His friend has crossed his arms, snorting as his eyes followed Bucky’s gaze. He grinned as Bucky didn’t realise Steve was still there. Natasha had come, her forehead sweaty and her cheeks blushed and she pointed at you with her chin.

“New recruit?” Steve hummed and she smiled. “She’ll be part of the team. If Tony is showing her the compound by himself”

“Either that or he wants to date her” Natasha laughed and they saw Bucky’s neck snapping, Bucky’s eyes in his Winter Soldier’s gaze. Steve laughed and patted his shoulder. “Easy, tiger”

“Frosty likes the new girl” Natasha sang as she went back to train with Sam, who laughed when she told him, pointing at Bucky who hissed and threwa punch to Steve, who barely blocked it. Bucky growled and continued fighting just when Tony clapped and the ones who there in the gym stopped what they were doing.

“Good morning guys! I want you to meet Y/N. She’s joining the team the following week”

You greeted all of them, nervous to work with the globally known Avengers. You stammered as Steve shook your hands, smiling brightly at you. Tony place a hand on your shoulder and pointed at Bucky.

“James Barnes” he said and Bucky looked at you as you held your hand. He swallowed and Sam nudged Steve on the ribs, laughing as a scholar. You smiled at him and chuckled, softly.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Barnes”

“Please, follow me Y/N” said Tony after Bucky had shaken your hand. You nodded and walked behind the man, looking over your shoulder at Bucky, chuckling softly. 

Yes, he thought, you were going to get him on trouble.

* * *

“Good job, Y/N” Steve said as the quinjet started to take off. You nodded and smiled brightly at him.

“Thank you, Captain” he nodded and turned to talk to Sam, who was taking care of Natasha, who had several bruises and minor injuries. Bucky sat by your side, groaning and you turned your face to him.

After your first meeting and your move to the Avengers compound, it took several weeks for Bucky to talk to you. He was reserved and sometimes you would catch him looking at you, even though he thought you didn’t know. Steve had told you about his former past as The Winter Soldier, which you knew, and the Sokovia accords event. 

You let him enough space, trying to chat with him about mundane topics. He started to get used to his new self and started to develop a personality. He went out with Steve and Sam, sometimes bringing girls to his room.

You had heard them. Your room was next to his and you could hear their moanings, their lips pronouncing his name. The first time you were watching Netflix and you couldn’t stop yourself from laughing. Sometimes you’d be with Wanda and Natasha having a girls’ night when the sounds where heard, making them to bang on the wall with their fists, laughing while you were shouting at them to stop.

“Need help, Buck?” you asked and he nodded, watching as you took the gauze from his metal fingers, cleaning the wound on his flesh arm. His blue eyes went from following the movements of your hand to your features, observing your eyes as they moved, watching what were you doing.

“Had fun last night, Doll?” You lifted your gaze and found him biting his bottom lip. Your eyes looked the route of his tongue as it licked it. 

“Quite. We were watching _Sherlock _on Netflix” you muttered, knowing what he meant. The previous night had been one of those in which your friends banged at his wall. 

“I see” He replied, leaning against the seat, crosing his arms on his chest. His features showed a smug grin. “I was having fun”

“Oh” you smiled, blinking innocently at him, tossing the gauze on the bin before staring at him. “Were you with the boys?”

“At the beginning, yes. Later a young girl came with me to have fun” 

“That’s what I heard? Didn’t seem happy” you replied before you could keep quiet and you saw his grin faltering. Bucky fixed his mask and laughed, moving his head back before staring at you again, intentionally. 

“Because you and you friends were the killjoys, Doll” He leant and his blue eyes seemed to pierced you. It was as if he could see your inside. You swallowed and his lips curved into a sinful smirk, his breath hitting on your face as he spoke. “Maybe you wanted to be the one in my bed”

“In your dreams, Barnes” you snorted, standing up as the quinjet landed on the compound. He stayed behind you and you felt his chest against your back, moving with each breath. He chuckled and you could swear that made your body to burn.

“Oh, if you knew what I do to you in my dreams…”

“Not as much as I do” you replied, grinning as you turned and flipping the bird. You winked and walked towards your room to have a hot shower, noticing Bucky’s mouth open.

* * *

He was doing it on purpose, you thought as you stared at the ceiling, covered with your blankets. 

He must do it on purpose.

As usual, you heard a female voice in his room, shouting his name. But this time, it was different. Bucky would not be that vocal the other times and this one you heard him grunting and muttering “_Doll_” with each thrust that made his bed to bang on your wall. 

“You must be kidding” you whispered to yourself when the bangs were followed by his own hand knocking your wall. You lifted your upper body, looking at the concrete with a deadly gaze, groaning before sinking your head under the pillow. 

“Wow, someone’s got any sleep” pointed Natasha with her slender fingers and you glared at her before going to the kitchen. Steve smiled and helped you with your breakfast, offering himself to cook pancakes and winking at you, giving you a meaningful gaze that seemed to say_ “Yeah, I heard them too”_

You sighed and rubbed your face with your hand in an useless attempt to clear your head. Tony entered the room to make himself a sandwich, wearing the clothes he used when he was working in the lab and stopped, gazing at you.

“Damn, Y/N. You need a good sleep” he said as he was preparing his meal, noticing your tired body. You had your head resting on your hand as Sam and Steve left the plates and a bowl with chocolate milkshake by your side, taking their seats on the stools. 

“Did a boy keep you up late?” 

You snorted at Sam’s words, eating your pancakes and thanking Steve for them. He smiled and nodded before rading the newspaper. Tony’s crunchy sandwich was heard as he chomped on it.

“Don’t make me talk” you muttered as Bucky strutted inside the room, whistling and saluting his friends. 

“Good morning guys!” The boys raised their respective foods and Bucky grinned at your tired figure, bowing slightly. “G’morning, Doll. How did ya’ sleep?”

“You know how I slept bastard” you muttered, trying to calm yourself before you tossed the pancake remaining to his face. Everybody choke at your retort and Bucky slapped his head back as he laughed. He couldn’t avoid thinking you were adorable when you were grumpy.

“Oh, did I interrupt your sleep?” you glared at him and stood up ready to go and he leant against the kitchen island, his hands placed on the surface. “Ya know you could have better ways to stay awake with me”

“Don’t worry. Next time I’ll bring a man who makes me shout” you retorted, watching in pleasure as his smug grin faltered and his hands closed in fists. You exited the room, hearing Sam’s voice.

“What the hell was that?”

* * *

You blamed Natasha and her ancestors as you finished getting prepared with her help. She was there, looking at you apologetically and shrugged, placing your silk dress in the right places. 

“I’m sorry. You know I can’t go”

“Yeah, I know. But I still think it’s unfair”

Fury had called you to give you a dossier with the information related to your next mission. You had to infiltrate with Bucky inside a fancy party to obtain information about a target the Avengers were chasing. Steve and Sam would be outside, just in case. 

Inside your mind, you had groaned at the idea of working with Bucky but on the other hand, your mind wandered how would he look with a tuxedo. 

You shook your head in an attempt to erase that image from your mind. You were in a mission and you needed to keep you head cool. Natasha finished with the last retouches and you observed as her plump lips curved into a shiny smile, asking you to turn and admire “my masterpiece” as she called it. You snorted and took a deep breath, prepared to look at you.

You jaw fell open when your eyes looked right into your reflection. The mirror gave your image back, your other self with her mouth open too. Natasha had curled your hair in soft waves. Your eye shadow was purple, matching the silk dress. It was Greek-style and grazed the floor. 

“The car is already here. Sam and Steve are there and Bucky is inside the party” Natasha gave your shoulders a squeeze and smirked, winking. “Flirt with Barnes. He really likes you”

“He will come back with other girl”

“Someone’s jealous, huh?” she sang, chuckling as you felt your neck and cheek blushing. You snorted and took the matching purse, your heel clinking on the floor. 

Natasha walked with you towards the lift where she made you twirl one more time before you left and she looked at you, her emerald irises observing your features.

“Now, lady. Go out there. Behave as if you’re going to conquer the world. And Barnes” she added with a wink and you rolled your eyes. “Go!” she said, patting your ass as you moved towards the lift.

Inside the car, you closed your eyes, remembering all the details of the mission and the target. You had to make the right people speak. The city was passing around you as the car went over the different streets. Your eyes opened and you lips smirked.

Natasha was right.

**(*) Don’t need permission  
Made my decision to test my limits**

**'Cause it’s my business, God as my witness  
Start what I finished  
Don’t need no hold up  
Taking control of this kind of moment  
I’m locked and loaded  
Completely focused, my mind is open**

Your heels landed on the ground as the chauffeur Tony had hired opened your door. You blinked as the flashes of cameras made you feel dizzy for a few seconds before the security guards led you to the main hall. You gave your undercover name, smirking and the man nodded.

“Over here, ma’am”

* * *

“She’s here, Buck” Steve said over the com his friend had inside his ear. Bucky was on the bar, shaking the glass softly so the ice cubes made a clinky noise. He turned and observed the party. Millionaires, aristocrats. The _creme de la creme _of the New York society. He sighed.

He didn’t know why he had accepted doing this. When Fury told him he would be undercover with you, something clicked inside his mind. Now he was blaming himself for that.

Bucky Barnes had been in love since that very moment in which you entered the gym with Tony. At that time, he was not confident enough but with time, he found he enjoyed your company. Of course, both of you had your one-night stands. 

Around him, all the guests started to whisper and gasp. Bucky frowned and let the glass on the bar, turning to find the source of that commotion. His hands went to close the black blazer and his eyes landed on your figure. His jaw fell open and he swallowed hard.

**All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
Don’t ya stop, boy**

**Somethin’ ‘bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn’t  
Somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout**

You were walking inside the room confidently. Your chin was up and your lips were curved into a sinful smirk. Your eyes observed the faces surrounding you, making everybody to be almost on their knees. You disappeared and Bucky turned, noticing he had been holding his breath. He cleared his throat and toyed with his black tie before swallowing the remaining whiskey. 

Inside his pants, there was something that had noticed you too. He shifted, uncomfortable and panted, taking a deep breath. 

You were going to kill him.

* * *

You laughed and played with your glass, looking at the man who was in front of you through your lashes. That man had information about the target and you were more than willing to make him talk.

“This is the first time I see you” he said, placing his hand on your knee. Your whole body tensed and you had to control yourself from punching him on his nose’s bridge. You smirked seductively and leant.

“I’m new here. I came to New York looking for someone”

“Well, now you found me” the man chuckled and you imitated him, thinking ironically how original he was. Your eyebrow arched as you heard someone through your com growling. He seemed like Bucky, but you shook that thought outside your mind.

Half an hour later you had the information required and the man was tied up inside the men’s restroom. You sighed and smiled, walking towards the main room to find Bucky and leave the place. You stood on the top of the stairs, your eyes going over the guests’ faces to see him.

“Oh, no…” you whispered.

Leaning against the bar was Bucky. He had his right elbow on the marble and the left hand held a glass. He lifted and brought it to his lips. Even though several metres separed you form him, you could see that smug grin on his features. He was wearing all black even the tie. The only dot of color were his blue irises, shining sinfully. You swallowed hard and remembered Natasha’s words. 

He wanted to play, right? Well, you were gonna play.

**Nothing to prove and  
I’m bulletproof and  
Know what I’m doing  
The way we’re movin’ like introducing  
Us to a new thing  
I wanna savor, save it for later  
The taste of flavor, 'cause I’m a taker  
'Cause I’m a giver, it’s only nature  
I live for danger **

Your heels clicked on the wooden floor as you walked to the bar, leaning against it and ordering a drink. It was dangerous to stay in that place. Someone could enter the restroom and the man would denounce you but there you were. Bucky was by your side, his eyes fixed on your body as his tongue went over his lips before his teeth nipped it.

You ignored him, your back straightened and your fingers playing with the glass. He chuckled softly and you heard the growl he emitted. You closed your eyes at that sound. God, you could get used to that sound. You felt your core soaking as he leant against you.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Doll” he muttered, biting your earlobe. You gasped and your thighs rubbed against each other, looking for some friction. He chuckled again and pressed a hot kiss on your shoulder. “Wanna come with me?”

“Nope” you replied, smirking as he seemed offended. You rose your glass and drank before you spoke again. “I’m waiting for someone who could handle me”

You paid the drink and took your purse, walking towards the main door. You looked over your shoulder just to find Bucky staring at you. His eyes were dark and his jaw was clenched. You shivered, knowing you had pressed the right button and once you were outside you ran towards the car who was waiting for you already. Inside, you couldn’t avoid the smirk that grew up in your lips.

* * *

The compound was in silence as some of the members of the team where either on missions or asleep. You took of your heels and walked, your smile still on your face. 

Steve had phoned you to ask what the hell had you done with Bucky. He was furious while he was inside the van with them. You had only laughed and apologised to Steve promising you’d buy him and Sam tickets to the next NBA final. 

“You’d better” he replied before he hung up.

The lift’s doors opened and you stopped when a low growl has heard on the corridor. You could almost feel his eyes on your neck, his fists closed and his chest moving heavily.

“Y/N, come here right now” You turned and blinked innocently at her, biting your bottom lip, smiling as your index finger rolled the hair. Bucky chuckled sharply, eagle eying you. “Don’t you dare to act so sweet and nice with me”

You chuckled and grabbed the skirt of your dress, starting to run down the corridor towards your room, hearing Bucky’s voice behind you.

“Oh, Doll…this time you are in so much trouble”

You opened the door and closed behind you, laughing uncontrollably. Your hands went to your zipper when the door opened briskly. Bucky came in and locked it, staring at you.

Your dress was now loose on your body and the strips had fallen down your arms. Your eyes fixed on his, insolently and he took a deep breath, taking a few steps towards you as your body pressed against the desk you had on your room.

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me, Y/N?”

“Oh, really?” you replied and smirked, licking your lip, causing Bucky to get mad and point at the bed with his metal finger. 

“Ass up. I think it’s time for you to learn a lesson” 

You suppressed a moan that grew up inside your throat and shook your head, strutting towards him, your hips swaying. Your head lifted and you looked at his dark gaze, shivering at the idea of a dominant Bucky.

“And I think it’s time for you to leave my room” 

** All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
Don’t ya stop, boy  
  
Somethin’ 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn’t  
Somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout you **

Bucky chuckled, snapping his head back and his metal hand went to grab your wrist. You were faster and avoid it but he chased you, grabbing both your wrists and pressing your back against his faltering chest.

“We are not training now, Doll. Stop movin’ and get your pretty ass on that bed” you closed your eyes at his breath rubbing your ear and his husky voice and you couldn’t stop yourself. Your hips rolled against his body and grazed his length, making him to curse. “Damn it, Y/N”

He tossed your dress and looked at you, in your lace underwear and you cheeks blushed. God, you were going to ruin him. He growled and sat on the bed, pulling your wrists. You tried to escape, knowing he hated it, following the game and he pulled harder, making you to stumble over him and fall on his knees.

“Thank you…” He said, his metal digits over your back, sending goosebumps over your whole body. His fingers gripped your underwear and ripped it, making you to gasp.

“Barnes…”you started, trying to get up. “I swear I’ll…”

He obliged you to stay in your position, chuckling as you squirmed. His flesh hand landed on your right cheek and your mouth opened as you moan.

“I’ll buy you the whole Victoria’s Secret if you want” he said, smacking it again, this time with his metal hand. 

Soon the room was filled with your moans and the harsh sound of your ass being spanked. You felt your core soaked and you squirmed, whimpering. Bucky moved so you were straddling him and his eyes fixed on yours.

“I love you…” he muttered and you grabbed his tie, crushing your lips against his. His hands went to your back and pressed your body impossibly close to his. Your hands cupped his bearded face, feeling the hair tickling your finger tips. The kiss was passionate, a battle for dominance that you won, biting his bottom lip.

“On the bed” he ordered. “Now”

“Yes, Soldat”

The name made his eyes get darker and he growled as you took off your bra, displaying your naked body for him. He palmed his length over his pants and took off the tie without untiying the knot. He placed your hands above your head and tied them to the headboard with his tie. His eyes wandered over your body and he took off his blazer. The solely image made your thighs to clench. 

“Shhh…” he said peppering kisses over your collarbone, mixing them with bites. He sucked and licked and left lovebites as his metal digit toyed with your left nipple, making your back to arch. 

“Bucky…”you panted, squirming when he placed the right one inside his mouth, rubbing his tongue on it. You moaned and his metal fingers pinched your nipples, causing you to whimper. He continued his path down your body, kissing your belly as his hands moved your legs apart.

“So wet…is this all for me, Doll?” His voice was raspy as he settled himself between your legs. The silk of his dark shirt felt wonderful against your naked skin. He licked his lips and you pushed your hips against him, feeling the restraints you had around your wrists. Bucky chuckled and the hot breath hit your core. “Do you want it?”

“Yes” You moaned when he bit your inner thigh and he raised his eyebrow. YOur lips were shaky and you swallowed “Yes, Soldat”

He dove and licked a line from your folds to your clit, stopping there. His lips trapped the bundle of nerves and you shouted in pleasure, your body squirming at the sensation of his hot, humid tongue and his beard.

“Bucky…” you whined, pulling the tie and feeling the fabric sore against your wrists. His metal arm fell on your hips to stop you from moving and you bit your lip, groaning. 

“So sweet…I dreamt with this, with having you…”he muttered, eating you out as his nails digged on your thighs, increasing the pleasure. 

Your back arched as you felt yourself approaching your orgasm. You noticed you were almost there, you whole body burning and the knot inside your stomach tightening. Bucky smirked and moved away, making you to groan, frustated.

“Bastard!” you shouted, kicking your feet in the air as you saw your juices on his beard and his plump lips smiling. He chuckled and pinched your nipples, using his tongue to play with them.

He took you to the edge two more times. You were getting frustrated and wanted to cry but this time, Bucky continued circling his tongue on your clit, sucking briefly and grazing it with his teeth. This time he went on as waves of a devastating orgasm filled your body, making your mouth to shout and your body to tremble.

Bucky untied you and kissed your forehead, caressing softly your ass as he murmured encouraging words in your ear, your body leaning on his. Your chest moved heavily as you tried to recover yourself. Bucky chuckled and kissed your knuckles when you stared at him. Your gaze made him to swallow and his length twitched.

You pushed him and straddled him, ripping his shirt and hearing the buttons hitting the floor. You undressed him and swayed your hips over his bare length, making him to gasp.

“Doll…” he muttered and you grabbed his wrists with one hand, scratching his chest with the other one. He hissed and you moved your hips so you weren’t touching him which made him to growl. As you nails digged on his wrists, your free hand pumped him slowly, his hips jerking and thrusting inside yur hand. Bucky’s eyes were unfocused and he made an animalistic noise as you took his length fully.

You both moaned at the feeling and Bucky shook his hands, sitting down and pressing your chest against his, his blown gaze fixed on your eyes. You rolled your hips and started to fuck him. He muttered your name as his hips moved in unison in a relentless pace.

“Fuck! Keep going…” he gasped, almost voiceless and you leant to bite his neck, your nails scratching his back. He growled and thrusted inside you harder, hitting in your right places, causing you to moan loudly. His hand slapped your ass again and you clenched your walls. Bucky cried in pleasure and your hand moved between your bodies, circling your clit. “That’s it, Doll. Touch yourself for me…”

Your whole body tensed and you screamed his first name, waves of pleasure over your nerves. Bucky observed your features, delighted and he groaned, filling you as he came. You both kept hugging each other for a few minutes, rubbing the other’s skin. Bucky stood up and you rolled on the bed. He came with a wet towel and cleaned you, tossing it on the hamper. 

He went under the blankets with you and hugged you, his broad body around yours. His lips kissed your forehead and you turned, looking at him.

“Is this one of your one-night stands?” you muttered, half-jokingly, half-worried. He shook his head and held you tighter against him.

“I’ve been in love with you since the first day I saw you” You felt your heart pounding harshly against your chest and you pressed your lips against his. This time, it was different. It was slow and full of meaning. Bucky separated and chuckled. 

“What?” you replied frowning.

“The whole team must have heard us” you laughed with him and he shook his head. “Sam’s gonna kill me. He bet with Steve this wouldn’t happen”

“They were so angry with your behaviour inside the van that I have to buy them tickets for the NBA final” Bucky laughed again and kissed your nose, looking at you adoringly. 

“I love you, Y/N”

“I love you too, James”


End file.
